In the Beginning
by Carley Spencer
Summary: It is the beginning of her vampire life as Athenodora has found a new coven that has accepted for her for who she really is. Will she stay and live by their rules or will she move on to find a new adventure?


**WARNING: This story will contain acts of violence, especially against women, sexual references and language. Viewer discretion, and reading, is advised.**

**I would like to thank Dani Jones for some of her ideas to help develop this story. I am so bias when it comes to Athena and Caius and there are not many stories presented on these two so I will keep developing and coming up with my own background. I hope you all enjoy and just as another heads up, this story will only contain a few chapters. I wanted to visit the reason why the Dacians, later known as the Romanians, are a well hated coven by Caius and why he left them in an uproar. I am creating it in more of a journal form than anything else, her mind remembering only certain…important things as she saw them.**

_1168 B.C.E, The Beginning_

"Athenodora, come!"

I sighed inwardly, hating the sound of my name on his lips. It was a curse of the devil, always followed by his laughter, a devilish squeal that raised the hair along my arms. Stepping forward, I made sure the hood to my cloak covered my eyes, signaling my lower status of the Dacian Coven, also known as the Romanian Coven, in which I so wonderfully joined only a few months back, not that I had a choice in my new life as a vampire.

"Yes, Master?"

My voice was soft without a care in the world. My job: to make sure guests were settled comfortably and they did not stick their noses where it did not belong, the latter being more important.

"I need you to show this gentleman to the Red Room, please. Make sure he is comfortable and has everything needed for the evening."

I kept my hood up and eyes down as it was forbidden for lower status -slaves would be a better term for my position- to peer into the eyes of nobility. A stiff nod of my head signaled my understanding, turning swiftly and gliding down the hallway. It was easy to hear the echo of the gentleman's shoes also gliding across the floor, none-the-less more graceful than myself.

"Your chambers, sir."

Opening the door to the Red Room, I walked inside, lighting candles to share the depth and decorations within the room. I had to make sure he was comfortable in his room and lighting candles was only a small part of the process, even if our eyesight was more than perfect in the dark.

"If everything is to your liking and you require nothing more, I will take my leave, sir."

I moved back to the door, placing my hand on the link to open it…

"I do require something to settle the thirst."

With a twist of my head, I faced him though staring at his feet. My lips were thinned as my only wish was to get out and fast. My stomach held a strange feeling that I could not pin-point and I was obviously more comfortable on my own than with others. The hood from my cloak covered my face just enough to where the only thing showing were my lips.

"The Masters do not allow food in the rooms. It would have been more convenient if you fed before arriving. I will see what I can do for now."

I glanced up just in time to see a taunting smirk on his face, a grin I despised most of all and one I witnessed almost every day from Vladimir when he was up to no good, in my eyes that is.

"Just as I predicted you might say. Thank you and I _will_ be waiting for your return."

Honestly, what was with the authority of men around here? I despised it and yet they continuously rubbed it in my face as if they enjoyed watching the annoyance that I always seemed to have. I moved out of the room in a blur, eager to be away from his scent. My thoughts instantly moved back to the moment this man entered the room just a few moments before. The way he gracefully entered, his low voice as he spoke, his fingers that lightly caressed his stone cool cheek…I snarled, erasing the thoughts from my overactive brain and quickly returned to his room with nothing more than a glass of lukewarm blood.

"What's this?"

His voice was just…annoying and snooty if you asked me.

"It is all we have. I told you _if_ you required the real thing, _you_ must go out and find it _yourself_."

I glanced up quickly with wide eyes. I spoke without thinking and I knew what would happen for my raw words. He quirked a brow as his eyes narrowed. Not good. My head lowered with a heavy sigh.

"Very well then. _You_ may leave now as I am _finished_ with your services."

I bowed quickly to his low snarl, leaving with a slam of his door and running quickly to my own chambers. I knew how my day would turn out tomorrow or later this evening. It was only a matter of time before someone came knocking on my door to summons me to the large room.

Thoughts of his crimson eyes instantly invaded me. The way his hair slid along his shoulders was…breathtakingly beautiful and…

_Knock._

"What…?"

The door opened and I knew it was time. The new guest seemed to rub his authority, spreading it like the plague, obviously, since it did not take long for me to be escorted to the main gallery. I grabbed my cloak, slipping the hood over my head and tucking every strand of hair inside and walked out.

"It has come to my attention that you have a rough tongue, Athenodora," the voice of Vlad began, angry with narrowed eyes that glared at me. "For this, you _will_ be punished." Remove your cloak and expose your back…"

"There is no need for such matters, Brother."

I heard the gentleman's voice speak to save me. How considerate of him to feel guilty upon telling of my harsh attitude. I brought it upon myself and I was going to accept the painful lashing.

"All of this because she spoke her true self, Vlad?"

"She knows better and should respect her lower level of placement within the coven, as should all, Caius. You, of all vampires, should enjoy the torture of others, do you not?"

The devil's grin emerged on Vladimir's lips as I knew that smile to be one of taunting reasons.

"You are not…infatuated, are you…Caius?"

A sharp exhale of breath was heard from the snowy-haired man as my eyes glanced in his direction. A scowl appeared as he looked from Vlad to myself before gazing off in the opposite direction.

"As if…I do not love…infatuate…," waving his hand about, "and never will," he began, almost as if he did not wish for anyone to hear. "Especially with her."

My eyes narrowed as Vladimir and Stefan began to laugh with an evil force. Now I was a laughing stalk to all. I finally felt…at home as it was no different than life with my so-called father who never loved me either. From one life to another, how fortunate am I to receive such adoration from anyone at all?

My fingers began removing my cloak. If anything else, I would receive punishment for believing to have some sort of feelings for the man they called Caius. Damn him for having a hold over my feelings, but he would never know. I would make sure of that and I would be sure to never allow him to see that side of me…EVER!

"I wish for my punishment, Master. It is…_deserving_," I spoke up with an attitude though I did not care at this point.

I heard not another word from Caius, as they called him. Obviously he knew his words were not needed as my punishment was already decided. My head lowered, removing the hood and my cloak, allowing my long blonde hair to cascade down my back. I lifted my eyes for a short second to see the "guest", witnessing his gaping lips. This was the first time he had seen my true form.

"Aww! I've never truly seen you without your beautiful hair uncovered, Athenodora. You are so…blonde. And now you may turn around, Athenodora."

Vlad's finger twirled, insinuating me to turn as he commanded. I did as I was asked pushing my hair to one side yet there was one thing I was not ready for. The guard that brought me to the room ripped my dress from my body, allowing me to be humiliated in front of everyone.

Crude laughter filled the room and whispers of my thin form began to grace the lips of everyone present. Thicker, healthier women were of greater value during this day and age, a sign that showed money and power. I seemed to present myself as the poorest of them all and a lonely soul.

"Stop this at once, Vlad!"

"Caius, for someone who is not fond of this mere servant girl, you keep speaking up for no apparent reason."

"I can assure you I have no feelings what-so-ever."

"Are you jealous that you are not the one to punish her for her actions?"

A pause between the two left me wondering what was to happen next. I wanted nothing more than to receive my punishment and be done and out of the room but these morons were slowing down the process, keeping me exposed for longer than I wanted.

"I…am, yes, but do go on as you were intending," Caius' words echoed across the room.

Sooner or later I was going to learn what it meant to control my words and actions. Obviously, I had learned nothing as of yet as a flick of his wrist impaled the venom whip in my direction, slashing my skin. My back arched forward and I could not help but snarl and whimper in pain.

"Next time I will NOT be as kind as to let you live, Athenodora. You will watch your actions, poor peasant girl! Nobility is strong within our coven and guests are to be treated as just that, with respect."

Not another word followed as the whip clashed against my skin once again. Hatred filled my mind and with each strike of the whip, it was a reminder of the heavy sensual thoughts I had of Caius yet they would never appear again. Punishment for my own thoughts as well as my rough tongue made me feel somewhat better during this situation.

After all was said and done, I was dragged back to a dampened cell, hearing it slam shut behind me. The pain was more than I imagined but my torture was not over yet. For two weeks, I was kept within the damped dungeons without a single drop of human blood or freedom of any sorts. Rats and human sewage filled the air with their raw smell. The rats were my only source of food, as nasty as they were, though they did not help my taunting thirst. I knew then it would have been easier to accept more from the whip than to suffer the pain I was about to endured.


End file.
